warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Story of a Man who reached too far
Somewhere in vast emptiness of unnamed land on a unnamed land, a lone figure was slowly walking. There was nothing and nobody for hundreds of miles around, land was dead and dry, sky cloudless and full of stars. Ancient, long forgotten wars burned every trace of life from most part of this once with life teaming continent. Everything was dead but for that lone figure. He was obviously a man, not too big or distinctive in any manner. His clothes were worn, his back covered in large, black cloak made out of hide of some large, furry animal. His head was bare and covered in black, greasy hair. For imaginary observer he would maybe look like a bandit or hermit but there were no observers here. It seemed that he was walking aimlessly in some vague direction, not even looking where he was stepping. Night was cloudless but Moon was also absent. It was almost pitch black. There was nothing strange or unusual to be seen here except that there was a living being walking these dead lands. One could think that he is simply lost or is maybe a pilgrim, seeking redemption of some deity. But, if our imaginary observer was there he or she would know in the same moment that nothing is ordinary about that lone, slowly walking man. For all around him there was greatness. He was very deep in his thoughts and knowing that there is no one else here to feel it, he loosened his restraints and opened his mind to both world and space. Air was crackling with arcane energies. Reality was loosing definition for Man's mind was penetrating deep in another reality, endless void that one day in very distant future will be known as Warp. Suddenly, Man stopped and looked up in the sky. Air arround him froze in instant and dead land felt even more dead, even more still. Everything was locked in momentary state of ultimate stillnes, air stoped moving, chemical interactions between molecules ceased to work, atoms almost stoped vibrating as electrones started to slow down in their endless spherical race arround nucleus. Down to the subatomic particles, everthingy down to the quantum level of existence, everthing stoped as the temperaturs arround the Man rapidly fell to ultimate zero. Everything lasted for just one fraction of just one inmeasurable unit of time. Everything happened becouse the Man heard the the scream. He used all energy available to him at the moment, syphoning vast ammounts of energy from both realities. Our physical reality was freezing and Warp was coiling in emotional, almost sentient pain. Man was aware of risks but he had to know more about Scream. He reached far with his mind, far more than ever before and ever again. Scream was unlike anything he ever known before. It was vast psychic scream of pain and fear, so vast that it filled all of known space. He raced with his mind, searching for the couse of it, wondering what could be powerfull enough to shake foundations of both realities and be heard in whole galaxy. He raced but source of scream seemed more and more distant. He pursued it as far as he could, far to the boundaries of galaxy, bouncing from energy fields of stars and planets and when even that was gone, using gravity filed of our galaxy as a support but the scream came from even more far away. Knowing that he was about to loose the trace to the source, he reached in Warp and used it as the last mean to go even deeper in void. He knew now where scream came from for there was only one thing ahead. Vast, organic looking vessel, dark and brooding, sinister and horror inducing. He was far now, almost quarter the way to the Andromeda galaxy when he felt that his pursuit is coming to an end. Warp existed not too far in void for there was nothing there for it to feed upon. Intergalactic void was ultimate emptiness, devoid even of secondary reality. The Man knew that he streched strings of Warp far more than he should. He was aware that he made mistake and that there will be consequences for there were powerfull entities rulling over Warp, entities that were far more than his equals. His arrogance took him too far away. Then he realises something. Warp should indeed not be present this far from his home galaxy. Warp was like a leech or a parasyte, syphoning energy from all sentient beings in galaxy, gorging upon all emotions. Why there was a vessel here, this far? Was it in some sort of exile, some kind of refugee ship? He travelled all across the Milky Way but this vast ship was of unknown form, like anything he ever saw before.In last moments before going back, he looked down in the void before him, upon that dead looking space behemot. In that moment he remembered that anciend phrase. If you stare into the abyss, the abyss stares back at you. Just once fraction of moment too late, he realized that abyss stared back and noticed him and for the first time in his long life he felt true horror. Before finding the source of scream, he realized now, it found him first. There was no other way to describe it other than „it“. He was aware that it was sentient but unlike anything he ever knew before, not event in the deepest and darkest pits of Warp. It screamed again, scream sounding like it is comming from milions of mouths at the same time, reaching for him. It screamed in fear so horrible, so endless that even Warp coiled back like some giant tentacle that got burned, pulling him away and back home but it was too late. He felt gigantic sentience watching him with endless fear, malice and hunger. Behind it there was something even larger, even more sinister but shrouded in impenetrable veil of unknown energy. Yet, source of screm felt somehow familiar. It had a small and barely recognisable signature of most powerfull psykers he ever met. Eldar, very powerfull Eldar, but what could Eldar been doing on a unknown vessel, screaming in horror only comparable to horrors that happened on the day of Great Fall? He must be tortured yet, what could be so sinister to bring such demise upon that powerfull Eldar? In last moments he realised one small detail. There was a small ship attached to the large vessel, a ship with a familiar form and horrible symbols upon it. Dark Eldar, Haemonculi. He wanted to know more, to uncover the mistery but there was no time. He knew he was runing away now, probably faster than anything will ever again run trough Warp, blazing like a dying star trough its depths, leaving scars in delicate emotional constructs that will never heal, destroying unique warp leviathans, sending tsunamis of carnage up to the foundations of thrones of warp deities . Soon he was back home, slamming with his mind like a meteor in dead soil. Frozen atmosphere imploded with impact and explosion equal to most monstrous weapons of ancient man shaked the tectonic plates of his planet. Even as ringlike hypersonic shockwaves of arcane fires were thundering just miles away, scouring dead lands once again after many milenia, he was back on his feet, watching in the black void of now for a moment starless sky and giant shadow that manifested there in boiling air above him. Clothes and flesh that were part of Man were gone now, anihilated. His true form was visible now although there was nobody to see it. Golden human-like form was all that remaine, his lifeforce. It. There was nobody nearby to witness his true form now but he was fully aware that there is something watching from depthless void. He felt it reaching over unimaginalbe distance, plural in its gaze yet singular in its nature, countless eyes watching over countless alien worlds in one single point, immensely far, watching him, snifing his traces, drooling for his energies, howling in unison one singular scream. There were forms there to be seen. Some recoginsable, eyes full of malice, Dark Eldar. Other standing nearby, eight limbed monster standing on four limbs and holding vicious weapons on other 4 limbs. Reptilian looking beast with unbearable hate in his black eyes. The Man realised they were using some poor Eldar, torturing him in order to use his psyker energy for some unknown sinister goals. Hearing painful scream of unlucky Eldar, he rushed there, spoiling their plans and drawing attention upon himself. It was too late now. There was only one thing he could do. Warn someone but who would believe him? Who would even believe that he reached that deep in Segmentum Obscurus? He was aware of his mistake. It will come for him one day now that it was aware of his existance. It will come trough cold and lifless void of intergalactic void guided by a single beacon, shining like a lighthouse in stormy night, his own lifeforce. He was arrogant and careless in his pursuit. It will come following his trace, like a wild beast follows blood drops of wounded pray. Category:Xenos Category:Psykers Category:Dark Eldar